This invention relates to Garment Hangers.
Garment hangers have been proposed which have variable widths to accomodate garments of different sizes and where the width variation is governed by resilient members which urge outwardly the garment gripping portions at the ends of the hanger to assist in retaining the garments. Thus garment hangers with pivoted arms of resilient material or incorporating spring or other urging means have been suggested. In particular it has been proposed to have a structure in which two arms of resilient material can have the ends pushed together on entering for example the waistband of a garment and on release tend to bias outwards. A simple arm can be provided which can move about a hinge point with bias to the original position. However, in such a structure the radial movement of the arm tends to tilt the garment retaining portion at an angle to the original vertical angle and also considerable pressure is necessary to effect movement of the arms. This tilting has been overcome to some degree by a trapezoidal structure involving two approximately parallel arms. However, in such a structure there is still some movement of the end portion in an undesired direction. In these structures also any movement of the upper arm is parallel to the movement of the lower arm.